


Le Faucon

by WildRose9



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffith. Griffith. Griffith. Griffith.<br/>Bref, encore un personnage qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Cette fic sera plus un recueil de courts textes. Elle sera complétée à chaque fois que le Faucon s'emparera de ma volonté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Faucon

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire sur Griffith. Sans doute parce que, dans mon entourage, tout le monde le considère comme une incarnation du Mal et que mon intérêt pour Griffith peut donc sembler malsain.  
> Je suis au tome 24 de Berserk, mais j'ai lu plein d'articles, fureté dans les scans. Vous pourriez penser que je ne sais pas de quoi ce Faucon est capable et que mon attirance pour lui se muera en haine, mais je ne crois pas. Je dois savoir à peu près tout ce qu'il fera d'horrible !  
> Bref, jusqu'au bout avec Griffith et bienvenue dans mon côté sombre !  
> Voici donc mon 1er texte sur Griffith. (Avant-éclipse)

Mon rêve. Mon rêve. Piétiné à cause de toi.

Tu étais à moi. Je t'avais gagné. Tu te rappelles ? Ma victoire, ta soumission. Totale. Comment as-tu pu, as-tu osé réclamer à nouveau ta liberté ?

Ma main tente de se crisper. Mes doigts privés de leurs tendons parviennent uniquement à trembler. Ma frustration n'a d'égale que ma colère et mon désespoir.

Ce bourreau connaît son travail. Briser, déchirer, déformer. Pas un seul point de mon corps n'a été épargné. Jusqu'à ma langue qu'il porte en collier, qu'il lèche vicieusement devant moi.

Ces heures, ces jours passés à l'entendre commenter la beauté de mes muscles sacrifiés, monologuer sur l'art de la torture dont il est, de son point de vue, le maître incontesté.

Un an que je supporte cela. Que mon corps semble chaque jour atteindre sa limite avant de résister. Encore.

Privé de mouvement, de lumière, les images se bousculent dans ma tête. Ta surprise face à la Béhérit. Nos rires qui se mêlent à l'issue d'un combat. Les vies sacrifiées pour que mon rêve continue d'exister. Notre ascension jusqu'à la victoire ultime. Puis, ton départ.

Ton départ sous cette neige. Tu ne t'es même pas retourné. A genoux sur le tapis blanc, j'abhorre ton abandon.

Ta faute. Ma douleur et ma chute.

Ton absence me rend fou, mon calme s'effrite à la froideur de la place vide dans mon dos. Tu étais mon bras sombre, celui qui s'armait pour me protéger, pour que vive mon rêve.

La neige fond, disparaît dans ma tête, remplacée par l'image d'elle, cette oie blanche qui écarte les cuisses trop rapidement.

Si facile de la séduire, de lui faire croire au prince charmant. Le sais-tu que lorsque j'étais en elle, je ne pensais qu'à toi ? Qu'elle n'a été que le réceptacle de mon désespoir, l'exutoire à ma colère ?

Ce château doit être mien. Son image a hanté mon enfance, a soutenu ma quête. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. Je le vois qui se dresse, me nargue dans la lumière. Il semble inaccessible depuis ces ténèbres. Pourtant, il est toujours là.

J'étais si près. J'ai frôlé des doigts le pouvoir. Si grisant. Il suffisait de si peu. D'encore un peu de temps.

Ces créatures qui rampent hors des murs, viennent caresser ma peau meurtrie. Elles vénèrent ce corps détruit. Bientôt, disent-elles, bientôt, notre Seigneur. Sont-elles réelles ou une création de mon esprit ? Vais-je aussi perdre la raison ?

Il ne me reste plus que les pensées. Coincé dans cette double prison, ce corps enfermé dans ce cachot. Faucon aux ailes brisées.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, si Griffith pouvait m'appartenir! Merci à son créateur : Kentaro Miura.


End file.
